tradiciones musicales
by Angel blakk
Summary: Una tradición al estilo Shane que mal sumary :(
1. Posdata

Tradicines musicales

Eli solo era un niño cuando su padre se le acerco y le dijo:

Will: Eli ¿ya te hable de la tradición musical?

Eli: No ¿que es?

Will: Demostrar lo que sientes por medio de canciones los Shane siempre han tenido su primera novia que es la incorrecta pero la segunda suele ser su alma gemela te contare mi primera historia que fue con una chica llamada Andrea...

Hola perdón por tardar tanto en escribirte  
El trabajo me ha dejado solo un poco tiempo libre  
Sabes Esta ciudad no es como la imagine  
Hay mucha gente mucha trafico y por consecuencia estrés

No dejo de pensar en ti espero tu también en mi  
Espero que aun uses el anillo que te di  
Yo se que nuestro amor podrá vencer las distancias  
Siempre ha salido adelante sin importar circunstancias

Pedí a Ernesto mi amigo que por favor te cuidara  
Que nada te pasara y que nada te faltara  
No sientas pena en pedirle lo que necesites  
Gracias a dios que amigos como el existen

Pero cuéntame como esta todo por tus tierras  
Felicidades pronto terminas tu carrera  
Extraño nuestra intimidad tus carisias tu cara  
Extraño a mi familia y extraño Guadalajara

Volveré pronto no sabes que feo se siente  
Posdata: tu & yo por siempre

Hola que gusto saber de ti  
Pasaron casi 3 meses y tú sin escribir  
Sin saber de ti sin saber que había pasado  
Si se te olvido lo nuestro o si había terminado

Te lloraba cada noche gritando porque te fuiste  
Pero la vida sigue de que sirve vivir triste  
Después de tanto terminar creo que era obvio  
Hace apenas un mes que Ernesto es mi novio

Tal como se lo pediste en todo me lo dio  
Le pedí un beso y efectivamente no me lo negó  
Me escucha cuando estoy triste sus palabras me dan alas  
Aunque tengo que admitir que en la cama no te iguala

No se lo que paso nunca me imagine con el  
Me caía tan mal y el era tu mejor amigo  
Nunca olvidare el tiempo que compartimos  
Posdata: Gracias por todo lo que vivimos

Porque fue así porque desiste terminarme  
Acaso no me amabas tu prometiste esperarme  
Me hace pedazos la idea el tener que olvidarnos  
Faltaba solo un mes para volver y casarnos

Buena suerte para ti y para Ernesto  
Dile a mi mejor amigo que ahora lo detesto  
Si todo lo Asia por ti dime ahora por quien vivo  
Posdata: esta es la ultima carta que escribo

No volví a saber de ellos lo bueno es que me enamore de mi mejor amiga tu madre Ania la amo todavía Eli nunca la olvidare así que ya sabes siempre siempre sin importar que no quieras esta tradición se cumple...

**Hola centro de pedidos de Fanfiction den una idea de lo que quisieran que esta pagina tuviera mi idea es que a los reviews se le puedan dar like :) y ustedes**

**Ya se que prometi actualizar los elegidos pero no estoy muy inspirada para ese fanfic ¿que hago?**

**Este fanfic continua sera la historia de casi todos**

**Mi perfil es un asco así que se me ocurrió una cosa ¿y si ustedes me hacen preguntas y yo las respondo y las subo a mi perfil :) me gusta mucho la idea y pueden preguntar lo que sea**


	2. Lagrimas

Lagrimas

Eli: Pero... ¿y mama?

Will: Su historia fue un poco mas trágica veras...

Se conocieron como tantos  
se encontraron los encantos  
un par de besos y caricias les basto  
ella podía jurar que el ere su hombre  
cada espacio en blanco terminaba con su nombre.  
un cielo afuera un infierno en casa  
un hogar donde las reglas de papa no se traspasan  
la presencia de el a sus padres disgusta  
ese chico que te busca no me gusta  
es mas no lo quiero ver jamás  
lo hago por ti algún día lo entenderás  
mas quien le dará reglas al corazón  
en las cosas de el amor el siempre tiene la razón  
y cada día se ven y se besana escondidas  
aun que sus padres tengan esa relación prohibida  
prohibido el hombre que a su mundo dio color  
y aquella noche lloro lagrimas de amor

(Coro)X2

Lagrimas que brotan del dolor  
Lagrimas con amargo sabor  
Lagrimas para cada episodio  
Lagrimas de amor sentimiento y odio

tuvieron que separarse de todo olvidarse  
un cuento así no tiene por que acabarse  
le pide valla a casa y sus cosas prepare  
y salen huyendo para jugar los asares  
después de un mes le da vueltas su cabeza  
hace una semana que a casa tarde regresa  
mas se acostumbra solo quiere quererlo  
aunque las cosas no sean como supone debían serlo  
se olvida el cariño por que el siempre lleva prisa  
y la dudosa procedencia de labial en su camisa  
y sus sospechas no la dejan dormir  
se pregunta como fue que el amor pudo morir  
las palabras de papa resonaban al compas  
lo hago por ti algún día lo entenderás  
y aquella magia se perdió con el tiempo  
esa noche lloro lagrimas de sentimiento.

(Coro)X2

Lagrimas que brotan del dolor  
Lagrimas con amargo sabor  
Lagrimas para cada episodio  
Lagrimas de amor sentimiento y odio

Meses de tiempo horas de arrepentimiento  
el cada vez más frío y más violento  
en la habitación cuando nadie vigila dos botellas de tequila  
y un año de amor se olvida  
La furia estalla y aquel cruel sonido  
de un puño masculino contra un rostro femenino  
las infidelidades comenzaron a brotar  
se volvieron rutinas difíciles de ocultar  
quiere reclamar lo ha hecho un par de ocasiones  
pero cada reclamo le deja moretones  
ya casi olvido el amorío de estudiante  
ya no esta segura silo ve más que su amante  
ya no es como antes estar juntos Ya no alegra  
guardo sus cosas y sus sueños en una valija negra  
salió de casa con rencor como custodio  
y se marcho llorando lagrimas de odio

(Coro)X2

Lagrimas que brotan del dolor  
Lagrimas con amargo sabor  
Lagrimas para cada episodio  
Lagrimas de amor sentimiento y odio

Will: Después de huir tu mama se fue a vivir cerca y nos conocimos...


	3. Siempre juntos

Siempre juntos

Will: Después nos conocimos y nos enamoramos... Luego de unos años decidí dar un gran paso en nuestra relación. Hacerla mi esposa la cite un día y le dije:

Dame un segundo para llevarte al cielo,  
Y gritar que soy tu dueño,  
que me digas que me quieres,  
y me des de tu amor,  
necesito tu calor,  
para sentir que estoy vivo,  
yo sonrío porque este día estas conmigo,  
y yo sé que me quieres tanto como yo a ti,  
me gusta cómo eres, no te alejes de mi (de mi)  
eres tan bella, mi doncella, contigo viajo hasta las estrellas  
y yo sé que me quieres tanto como yo a ti,  
me gusta cómo eres no te alejes de mi (contigo hasta las estrellas)

Sería la verdad estúpido,decir que no te quiero,  
siente la inspiración que le sacas a este rapero,  
formas parte de este mundo cuando me encuentro solo,  
no te dejaré aunque se derritan los polos,  
me lo dices al oído y en voz baja,  
guardemos los recuerdos dentro de nuestra caja,  
hicimos la promesa algo que no muchos hacen,  
saben de la novela pero no del desenlace,  
quiero cargarte y llegar contigo al altar,  
esperando el momento en que digan ya puedes besarla,  
contraseña de mi vida tú la tienes,  
haces que mi corazón suene y suene,  
conocimiento perfecto y esa manera,  
ese don que tú tienes pa' no dejarme afuera,  
de tu corazón de tu mente y pensamientos,  
tu el sazón perfecto de cada alimento.

Dame un segundo para llevarte al cielo,  
Y gritar que soy tu dueño,  
que me digas que me quieres,  
y me des de tu amor,  
necesito tu calor,  
para sentir que estoy vivo,  
yo sonrío porque este día estas conmigo,  
y yo sé que me quieres tanto como yo a ti,  
me gusta cómo eres, no te alejes de mi (de mi)  
eres tan bella, mi doncella, contigo viajo hasta las estrellas.

Will: Ania acepto gustosa nos casamos y a los 3 años naciste y ella murió...

**Hola este capitulo esta muy corto pero bueno... voy a actualizar todos los miércoles aunque no se si pueda la otra semana lo intentare aunque lo suba a las 3 de las mañana les explicare en otro capitulo :3 pueden seguir preguntando**


	4. Vuelve

Vuelve

Recuerdo gritar al cielo una sola suplica... Vuelve

Cuando coincidimos, cuando nos vimos  
Cuando sonreímos , cuando nos conocimos  
Cuando nos tomamos, cuando nos saludamos  
Cuando hablamos, cuando quedamos  
Cuando salimos, cuando compartimos  
Cuando lo sentimos, cuando nos unimos  
Cuando fue, cuando te bese  
Cuando me besaste  
Cuando te ame, cuando me dejaste

Recuerdo cada detalle cual si hubiese sido ayer  
Desde el olor de tu pelo hasta el color de tu piel  
Le soy fiel a tu recuerdo pero no resuelve  
Si cada tic tac del reloj te grita vuelve  
365 días perdidos en la nada, 25 años de vida  
Y mis 21 gramos de mi alma  
Te los doy, a donde tu me digas yo me voy  
Porque de que sirve estar si sin ti yo no estoy...  
Contento  
A quien le cuento lo que siento  
Dicen que el viento del tiempo siempre borra un sentimiento  
Pero no, me mintieron yo a ti no puedo olvidarte  
Mi corazón late pero lejos en otra parte  
Donde estamos tu y yo  
Somos tu y yo  
Donde tus sueños son míos y mis sueños son tuyos  
Donde de nuevo puedo verte  
Y me voy a asegurar que no volveré a perderte

-Coro-  
Cuando te tuve no supe lo que valías  
Y hoy que no estas quiero darte hasta mi vida  
Hasta lo imposible haría por ti volvería  
Descalzo, por recuperar aquellos días  
Pero, Vuelve que si tu no estás todo se me va  
Menos estas ganas de gritar que ya no puedo más  
Vuelve, cuando entenderás que si tu te vas  
Te llevas mis sueños y no quiero despertar jamás

-Mc Davo-  
Así es que tu partida esta matándome es enserio  
No olvido los momentos que pasaron entre usted y yo  
Se fue y me dejo y ni cuenta se dio  
Daría todo por solo un minuto para decirle adiós

Dime que va a pasar si contigo eran mis planes  
Todas las noches que duermo en mis sueños invades  
Bien dicen que para el amor no hay edades  
Sigo esperando ese día en el que de nuevo me llames

Rápido paso, no aviso, se fue y me dejo solo  
Y ahora estoy en este mundo de angustias que no controlo  
Por Dios santo, porque a esa persona a la que amé tanto  
Se me fue, se me adelanto y me dejo ahogado en el llanto  
Quiero que sepas que yo nunca quise perderte  
Y quedarme solo con un recuerdo  
Me pongo triste y me lleno de llanto  
Mamita en las noches que de ti me acuerdo  
En este mundo sin ti yo me pierdo  
Perdóname vida no aguanto las ganas  
Esta noche me voy de este planeta  
No intentes salvarme que no habrá mañana

-Coro-  
Cuando te tuve no supe lo que valías  
Y hoy que no estas quiero darte hasta mi vida  
Hasta lo imposible haría por ti volvería  
Descalzo, por recuperar aquellos días  
Pero, Vuelve que si tu no estás todo se me va  
Menos estas ganas de gritar que ya no puedo más  
Vuelve, cuando entenderás que si tu te vas  
Te llevas mis sueños y no quiero despertar jamás

Llorando ya no tenia motivos para vivir o al menos eso pensaba

Gimo: Podrías vivir por Eli

Will: (murmurando) por Eli (mas fuerte) Por Eli

**Cometí un grave error olvide este capitulo espero que puedan perdonarme**


	5. Corre corazon

Corre corazón

**Summary: **Nada fue amor...

PDV de Trixie

Desde los 14 años que salgo con C.c perola verdad es que mis padres me obligaron ya que según ellos era guapo y adinerado pero la verdad eso no me importaba el era muy engreído y solo era lanzador para ganar fama y eso que, ella quería un muchacho que quisiera proteger bajoterra a cualquier costa, un amigo incondicional, un chico aventurero, amable, buen lanzador y también guapo (describió a Eli) asi que decidió terminar con esta farsa antes de que fuera tarde

Me miras diferente  
Me abrazas y no siento tu calor  
Te digo lo que siento  
Me interrumpes y terminas la oración  
Siempre tienes la razón  
Tuu... libreto de siempre tan predecible  
Yaaa... ya me lo se

Así que corre corre corre corazón  
De los dos tu siempre fuiste el mas veloz  
Toma todo lo que quieras pero vete ya  
que mis lágrimas jamás te voy a dar  
Así que corre como siempre no mires atrás  
lo has hecho ya y la verdad me da igual.  
Ya viví esta escena  
Y con mucha pena te digo no, conmigo no  
Di lo que podía, pero a media puerta  
Se quedó mi corazón  
Tuuu... libreto de siempre tan repetido  
Yaaa no no te queda bien

Así que corre corre corre corazón  
De los dos tu siempre fuiste el más veloz  
Toma todo lo que quieras pero vete ya  
que mis lágrimas jamás te voy a dar  
Así que corre como siempre no mires atrás  
lo has hecho ya y la verdad me da igual.  
Tuuu… el perro de siempre los mismos trucos  
Yaaa…. ya me lo se  
Así que corre corre corre corazón  
De los dos tu siempre fuiste el más veloz  
Toma todo lo que quieras pero vete ya  
que mis lágrimas jamás te voy a dar  
han sido tantas despedidas que en verdad  
Dedicarte un verso mas está de más

Así que corre como siempre q no iré detrás  
Lo has hecho ya y la verdad me da igual  
lo has hecho ya y la verdad me da igual  
lo has hecho ya pero al final me da igual

**Hola ya se deben estar preguntando porque no subí el ****miércoles pasado y la verdad es que estaba de viaje! ademas de que se deben estar preguntando porque lo del summary lo voy a estar haciendo desde hoy el lunes es festivo y eso solo significa una cosa actualización! o un problema mayor o los elegidos aunque ya se que van a elegir (pista) XD**


End file.
